Although there exist reciprocating slat conveyor systems in the marketplace, these existing systems lack the incorporating of a proper drainage system to effectively facilitate the conveying of material which may release excess liquid or runoff.
Moreover, the existing reciprocating slat conveyor systems may also lack a level of durability, as the components are made of plastics and corrodible metals which are prone to rusting corrosion.
Also, the existing reciprocating slat conveyor systems are complex, difficult and expensive to maintain without a maintenance contract with the original manufacturer.
Lastly, the existing reciprocating slat conveyor systems are not designed to allow for gradual sloping, but rather are designed to convey items in a flat, uniform, horizontal surface.